


I'll Be There

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Date Night, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake was currently bleeding out and that was a big problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a prompt on tumblr and it's sad so I'm sorry!

Bellamy Blake was currently bleeding out in an alleyway and that was a big problem.

An even bigger problem, though, was that even though he was lying on the ground applying pressure to a decent sized wound, his wallet taken by some shadow of a stranger, he didn't use his phone to call for help. He used it to call his boyfriend.

"Bell, where the hell are you? I was about to start eating dinner by myself." Came John Murphy's immediate answer.

"Hey, Murph. Sorry I'm running behind. I... got tied up with work." He lies, "And now I'm sitting in some pretty heavy traffic. It could be a while." 

"Well damn, Bell. I made you spaghetti!" Murphy laughs.

"I love spaghetti." Bellamy replies, smiling up at an imaginary Murphy.

"I know you do. That's why I made it." Bellamy can hear the smirk on Murphy's face.

"You truly are the best boyfriend ever." He coughs out.

"I know I am. Are you okay, Bell? You don't sound so good." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Bellamy lies through his gritted teeth, "I think I'm just coming down with a cold or something. I love you."

Murphy laughs on the other side and replies automatically, "I love you too. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Bellamy gasps as his dull pain intensifies. "The traffic is clearing up," he whimpers, "so I'll be there shortly. Go ahead and start eating. I'll be there soon."

"Don't have to tell me twice! See you soon, Bell!"

Bellamy let's out a sad laugh. "See you soon, Murphy. I love you." 

He holds the phone to his ear until he hears the dial tone.

\-----

The next morning, John Murphy goes about his business, starting his day by pouring cereal and turning on the news. 

"Bell doesn't know what he missed," he tells his cat. "That was the best spaghetti I've ever made!" He takes a bite of breakfast as the next story appears on screen.

"There was a man found dead last night in NYC. He had no identification, so the police are asking for anyone with information to call in." The voice reports, and Murphy drops his spoon.

Bellamy called last night.

Bellamy was acting weird last night.

Bellamy didn't show up last night.

And now, a picture of Bellamy Blake's dead body is flashing across John Murphy's television screen.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are appreciated ^.^


End file.
